Amar No Es Facil InuXKagUA
by amni-otaku
Summary: Kagome vuelve al instituto,creyendo que no veria tan pronto a ese orgulloso que tanto odia,pero el destino va contra ella,y no entiende por que aunque ella lo odia,en su interior desea besarlo y abrazarle,por que ser enemigos?amar es mas dificil,mucho mas


1:

¡¡hola!! Bueno soy nueva en fanfiction espero que les guste mi fic ya lo habia publicado en otro sitio pero...se me borro TT tanto del ordenador como del lugar, asi qeu esta totalmente cmabiado aparte que como fue mi primer fic mi escritura esta mejor o eso creo xD jejeje, bueno espero que els guste, es un inuyasha y kagome pero tambein salen las demas parejas bueno espero que me digan si les gusta o no

Una muchacha de unos 15 años de largos cabellos negros como el carbón, tez blanca al igual que la nieve y unos hermosos grandes ojos marrones metía su ropa dentro de una maleta de cuero marrón en la que ponía Kagome Higurashi con letras doradas, la chica se dio la vuelta para buscar unos zapatos, era de estatura normal, delgada, con curvas y carnosos labios, su cabello estaba sujeto por una pinza roja, y al andar movía graciosamente las caderas por lo que sonaba un cascabel que tenia en el cinturón, cogió unas zapatillas de deporte y las metió en la maleta junto con lo demás, suspiro mientras se secaba algo de sudor que caía por su frente y sonrió, ya termino las maletas.

-Por fin acabé-exclamo contenta mientras cerraba la última maleta, y miraba su cuarto ahora vacío, salió de la habitación descalza mientras se dirigía la cocina y bebía un vaso de zumo, iba a recoger unos platos cuando sonó el timbre-

-¡Ya voy!-gritó la chica mientras dejaba el paño de secar los platos y se dirigía a la puerta donde seguían tocando el timbre insistentemente- ya va, ya va…

Antes de abrir la puerta la morena se quedo mirando en su recibidor como una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos marrones la miraba divertida.

-Hola Kagome¿Sabes que debes abrir mas rápido la puerta?-le dijo la muchacha con dulzura mientras jugaba con un sobre entre sus manos-

-Sango…como demonios as…Oh no me lo digas creo que no debo ni preguntar-dijo la chica suspirando derrotada-sabes que pasara si te ven ¿verdad?

-Claro…Que me castigaran, y me quemaran viva y esas cosas-lo dice despreocupadamente- eso ya es viejo Kagome no me trago esos cuentos chinos.

-Deberías Sango las leyes están para…-empezó a decir la morena-

-Para romperlas-terminó de decir la castaña con una sonrisa-

-¡¡No¡Las reglas están para cumplirlas!-exclamó exaltada la morena-

-Vale, vale no me comas Kag-dijo Sango sonriendo- encima que te vengo a traer esta carta, y eso que se supone que nos veríamos en tres días.

-¿Carta?-pregunto la morena mirando de forma interrogante a Sango-

-Aja, me llego esta mañana temprano-le entrega un sobre amarillento con letras rojas-es del instituto, a mi también me llego uno, y según se a las demás también…

La morena cogió el sobre y vio que en el no había remitente ni dirección ni nada solo ponía en letras grandes y rojas Kagome Higurashi, miro a Sango la cual solo se encogió de hombros con diversión y con un gesto le animo a abrirla, Kagome abrió la carta con cuidado y sacó un papel blanco con una caligrafía excelente y limpia.

15 Septiembre 2007

Sentimos molestarla en sus últimos días de vacaciones señorita Higurashi, pero necesitamos que usted se presente esta misma noche (horario de su dimensión) en el monte que se sitúa detrás del colegio de humanos, le rogamos que no llegue tarde pues el asunto es importante, allí tendrá una pequeña sorpresa que esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Atentamente.

Directora Midoriko

Kagome se quedó mirando la carta y la releyó dos veces, acaban de estropearle sus últimos días de vacaciones aunque el asunto le llamaba la atención, tenia curiosidad de saber que ocurría para que la citaran de pronto, y a que se referían con un regalo…un perrito, un gatito, tal vez una televisión de plasma, no eso ultimo era difícil.

-Me lo suponía a ti también te mandaron llamar-dijo la castaña mirando a Kagome- a mi también así que ya nos veremos en el instituto pues yo aun no he hecho la maleta aunque los horarios en la dimensión mágica sean mas atrasados llegare tarde de nuevo seguro –termino de decir Sango con un suspiro normalmente era puntual pero también algo perfeccionista y no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos-bueno Kag ya nos veremos-se despidió al castaña-

-Adiós Sango nos vemos en unas horas-dijo la morena mientras acompañaba a su amiga asta la puerta y veía como esta se marchaba- bueno pues como ya tengo la maleta casi terminada me daré un buen baño…

Kagome se despertó de pronto ¡¡se había quedado dormida!! Después de darse el baño volvió a la habitación y se echo en la cama un rato pero solo pensaba que media hora no tanto tiempo, con rapidez se puso unos vaqueros con campana y una camiseta negra con letras fucsias en la que ponía "Soy Lo Peor" mientras se calzaba los zapatos miraba de vez en cuando el reloj solo el quedaban cinco minutos y el monte estaba a diez minutos como mínimo aunque si se teletransportaba…cogió las maletas y las envió con magia al instituto y salio corriendo de la casa cerrando bien con llave, bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle, cuando llevaba ya unos metros corriendo y no veía a nadie miro el reloj ya eran 3 minutos tarde, mejor se teletransportaba, se metió en un callejón y una luz rosada la envolvió para desaparecer de allí…

Un muchacho de ojos dorados y melena negra larga estaba sentado debajo de un árbol esperando algo, parecía enfadado se levanto y se puso a mirar por todos lados como buscando algo, lanzo un gruñido y se cruzo de brazos pero seguía de pie…

Kagome apareció en el lugar…pero por desgracia no en el suelo otra vez le había salido mal por no concentrarse lo suficiente y ahora… pues…caía desde el aire a dos metros de la tierra, pero algo paro la caída, algo blandito que había soltado una maldición antes de verse clavado en el suelo con la morena encima.

-Anda no me hice daño-dijo la chica asombrada mientras miraba lo que había parado su caída y aun estaba encima de ese algo, ese algo tenia el cabello largo y negro una camiseta roja y unos pantalones negros con unas cadenas una muñequera negra en la mano derecha y en el suelo estaba bastante cómico…-

-Auch…-dijo el chico levantando la cabeza y mirando a la chica que tenia encima- ¡¡¡TU!!!

- ¡Taisho¡¡No me digas que tu eres la sorpresa!!-mirando al chico que tenia un tic en la ceja-

-¡¡Que sorpresa ni que niño muerto¡¡Quítate de encima!!-la tira al suelo sin consideración y se empieza a sacudirse la ropa- maldita cría casi me matas no ves que estoy en versión humano para ir de incógnito-dijo exaltado-

-¡¡Y a mi que me dices¡¡Cómo si me importara!!

-¡¡Pues debería de importarte cría estúpida!!

-¡¡No soy una cría¡¡Tengo 15 años!!

-¡¡Y yo 16 soy mas adulto que tu!!

La chica lo miro con enfado ¿el adulto? Ja el era como un crió chico, siempre haciendo el estúpido con sus amigos, manduqueado por su hermano, andando como si fuera un sex símbol, como si de verdad estuviera bueno y esos ojos dorados fueran como la miel, sus ojos son como dos rocas amarillas no son nada especial, su cabello cuando es plateado no es precioso como dicen otras mujeres parece un anciano con el pelo plateado, y sus músculos no son nada del otro mundo, ni sus sonrisas frías, aunque me gustaría poder tocar su cabello pasar mis manos por sus músculos probar sus…Besos…¡¡ me volví loca¡¡No puede ser estoy loca yo no acabo de pensar eso¡¡No, no yo no soy así!! Yo lo ODIO no lo AMO es solo mi rival no me gusta nada…

-¿Qué te comió la lengua el gato?-dijo el chico en un tono de burla mientras veía a la chica ponerse roja de furia y mirarlo con enfado-

-¡Más quisieras!-le dijo con enfado ella mientras su melena azabache se movía con el viento y el chico se le quedaba mirando… ¿tiernamente?-¡Qué me miras!

-Ehh... ¡nada! solo miro una cosa fea-dijo el rápidamente y algo sonrojado-

-¡¡Uff!! Como te odio- le hizo saber la morena mientras cogía unos diamantes que había en el suelo- vamonos-fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando se acerco al chico y este a cogió de la cintura haciéndola sonrojar para ella separar los cristales y desaparecer del lugar no dejando rastro alguno.

Aparecieron ante un gran edificio más bien parecía un castillo grande y gris en la parte delantera un jardín enorme con un estanque bastante pequeño artificial rodeado de seto, una pequeña escalinata y una gran puerta, con rapidez entraron ambos en el lugar casi chocándose pues lo hicieron a la vez y solo estaba abierta una parte de la puerta, el chico rugió y entro antes que ella, ella pensó que, que poco caballero, pero que se podía esperar de el, suspiró y siguió andando un poco distanciados asta llegar a una puerta y al entrar ver a una chica de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos marrones con un brillo infantil y nervioso, sonreía feliz al ver a la morena y al de ojos dorados entrar en el lugar.

-¡Kagome!-exclamo la muchacha a la vez que se levantaba y se acerca a la morena con una sonrisa en los labios-

-Hola Rin-le saludo Kagome dulcemente mientras observaba a su amiga que llevaba unas mallas por la rodilla con una falda vaquera encima y una camiseta roja-me alegro de verte

-¡¡Yo también Kag!!-le dijo sinceramente Rin mientras saludaba a Inuyasha con una mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla a kagome-

-Tu-dijo una voz varonil detrás del muchacho de ojos dorados-

-¿Eh..?-pero no le dio tiempo casi a reaccionar cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo y un muchacho de ojos dorados le observaba

-¿Te parece normal no pasarte por casa en 1 mes?-le miro fijamente y con enfado-  
-¡Feh! Yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida Sesshomaru-le respondió Inuyasha altaneramente-

-Claro y dejas a tu madre preocupada-le da un zape en la cabeza-

- Déjame Sesshomaru no soy un niño-lo dice dejando escapar un gruñido-

-Pues compórtate como el adulto que dices ser…

Kagome miró de reojo a los dos hermanos mientras hacia como si escuchaba a Rin, le gustaba Sesshomaru era menos altanero que inuyasha aunque mas frió, pero al menos dejaba al chico donde debía estar con unas simples palabras, se nota que era su hermano mayor, sonrió pero Rin la llamo.

-¿Kagome me estas escuchando?-le dijo un poco enfadada-

-¿Si, si perdona Rin que me decías?…

-Estas muy distraída-le dijo la muchacha acompañado de un suspiro-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No nada de nada no estaba pensando en nada ni en nadie-nerviosa y sin saber que es lo que dice-

-Tranquila Kag…estas muy extraña…No será que…-pero no pudo continuar pues una muchacha de ojos verdes apareció ante ellas-

-Hola chicas-les dijo con tranquilidad, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cabello rojo atado en dos colas, llevaba un pantalón corto de peto y una camiseta verde junto con unas chanclas verdes-

-¡Ayame!-exclamo Rin-¡Qué susto no hagas eso!

-Hola Ayame-dijo contenta Kagome pero de pronto se tubo que girar por que unas manos cogieron las suyas –

-Hola mi preciosa Kagome-dijo un muchacho de ojos azules- sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.

-Ko…Koga-dijo la muchacha algo nerviosa- Hola…

El muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro sonreía con sensualidad y estaba muy confiado de si mismo, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta marrón pero estaba muy atractivo.

-Tu haces que el instituto no parezca tan malo preciosa solo he estado contento de venir por que quería verte y sabia que lo aria- dijo con una sonrisa seductora pero de pronto se oyó un gruñido y unas manos alejaron a koga de kagome con un fuerte empujón-

-Lobo no te acerques a ella-dijo un inuyasha alterado-

-Gr perro ella no es tuya o acaso si-dijo con un tono burlón-y yo are lo que quiera con mi mujer.

En eso Inuyasha se tiro literalmente encima de Koga y comenzó a pegarle, no iba a dejar que Koga dijera que kagome su mujer, la mujer de un lobo ¡Ja!, no sabia por que pero sentía mucha rabia por dentro…

Pero la pelea se vio interrumpida por un gran estruendo en la puerta había una chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño atado en una coleta, miraba con enfado a otro muchacho de ojos amatistas y cabello negro sujeto en una pequeña coleta, este tenía marcada una mejilla y en la otra tenia un arañazo.

-san…Sango-dijo Rin con una gotita en la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a Inuyasha y Koga que habían dejado de pegarse para reírse de su amigo.

-Jajajajajajajajaja te ha pegado jajajajajajajaja- ambos muchachos se reían del otro el cual tenia expresión de dolor –

-Ya os tocaran a vosotros que os den palos…además solo le pedí un par de hijos -dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y suspiró- pero dice que nunca se ajuntaria con un pervertido como yo.

-¡Nunca!-repitió Sango-antes me suicido.

Kagome sonreía al ver a sus compañeras pero estaba enfadada con ese sujeto de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados que lo hacían ver tan sumamente…no deja de pensar en eso Kagome… Se repetía ella misma una y otra vez.

-Vaya parece…que ya estáis todos-dijo una voz femenina en la puerta del despacho-

-Directora Midoriko-dijo kagome mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y sonreía…

bye!!


End file.
